death_gauntlet_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MaxIrvaron/Villain stuffs
Argent Description: Tier: 7-C Powers and Abilities: Regeneration (High), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics (due to his mercury composured body, he doesn't have to worry about bones getting in the way), Aura, Body Control, Breath Attack (via spitting out metal shards), Chain Manipulation, Damage Reduction (via changing his body's material),' Density Manipulation, Duplication, Elasticity, Enhanced Senses, Intangibility, Large Size, Magic, Martial Arts, Metal Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Small Size, Superhuman Speed' Attack Potency: Town level (completely destroyed a town in his first encounter with Ethan, leaving a large crater in the ground as well) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (was able to dodge Ethan's lightning attacks, and it was shown as real lightning by his redirection of it) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (casually threw buildings around when searching for Key-borns) Durability: At least Town level (kept up with a suppressed Sedunso during a training match, who had also been defeating Ethan, Sarah, Camille, and Luciana simultaneously), less than Small City level (hurriedly evacuated Max's storm attack during the Battle of Paris) Stamina: Extremely High (was said to have been searching nonstop for the Key-borns for weeks) Range: Miles (his stretchy limbs and shapeshifting give hims lots of range) Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: His limbs can be frozen, tends to get overheated when things don't go his way, easily distracted, can't sense energy Aidan Description: Tier: 7-A | Low 6-B | 6-C | High 6-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting, Large Size, Animal Manipulation (bunnies),' Aura, Berserk Mode, Chi Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Superhuman Speed, Soul Manipulation, Rage Power, Magic' Attack Potency: Mountain level '''(the sheer force of his jump alone sent the mountain he was jumping off of flying) | '''Small Country level (in his first encounter with Elvira, his gigantic punch leveled the country they were on, which was relatively small, about the size of California) | Island level (Sheena stated that Aidan's humanoid power was comparable to his previous Bunnybisuto strength) | Multi-Continental level (when Max punched the moon down, Aidan was able to fend off the destructive fragments) ' ' Speed: Speed of Light '(battled Erin for a long period of time, who was able to battle Sheena, who could witness Max and Sedunso's fight) '| Massively Hypersonic+ '(it was said that Aidan's speed was slightly diminished when transforming) | '''MFTL+ '(assisted Reptillian Goddess Sheena against Nimue) | '''MFTL+ Lifting Strength: Class T '''(could lift mountains) | '''Class Z (caught moons) Durability: Mountain level | Small Country level | Island level | Multi-Continental level Stamina: Very high in base, Medium-High as a Bunnybisuto Range: 'Basic melee range in base, tens of miles as a Bunnybisuto 'Intelligence: Low normally, Medium-High in combat Weaknesses: Is quite foolish, easily distracted by food, has a childlike demeanor Key: Base | Bunnybisuto | Elvira Arc Base | Elvira Arc Bunnybisuto Sheena Description: Tier: 8-B | 7-B | High 6-C | 5-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration '''(Low-Mid), Acid Manipulation, Age Manipulation''' (only to self), Aura, Awakened Power, Shapeshifting '''(with her snake arms), '''Breath Attack (with her snake arms), Chi Manipulation, Elasticity ('''again, w/snake arms), '''Energy Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Magic, Martial Arts, Mind Manipulation (on males), Pressure Points, Soul Manipulation, Superhuman Speed Attack Potency: City Block level (destroyed a large neighborhood during her battle with Max) | City level (went toe-to-toe with Dawn and Camille simultaneously; launched Camille through 35 meters of iron, a feat which would need about 1.4 million psi) | Large Island level (Aidan in his Bunnybisuto form was going to punch an island to bits, and she caught the blow; caught one of Azazel's attacks casually) | Moon level '(fought and defeated Nimue in her External Shadow form) Speed: At least Transonic '''(detected and blocked Azazel's illusion attacks) | Speed of Light (distracted Raven and Luna (and their illusion attacks) long enough for Max, Richard, and Twilight to escape) '''| FTL (was able to watch the fight between Max and Sedunso)' | MFTL+ '(kept up with Nimue, and they traveled HUGE distances in very short amounts of time, with Nimue even catching fire and one point) Lifting Strength: At least Class G '(showed some struggle, but regularly carried Bunnybisuto Aidan, who weighed 27,000 tons at least) 'Durability: City Block level | City level | Large Island level | Moon level Stamina: Very high Range: About thirty meters w/her snake arms, waaaaaay more w/projectiles Intelligence: High-Medium in combat Weaknesses: Tends to think her wiles will always work against males, desn't have too many abilities to mix her opponent up, very light (which can lead to her getting launched easily) Key: Suppressed Azazel Arc | Azazel Arc | Base Elvira Arc | Reptillian Goddess Azazel Description: Tier: ''' '''Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Nimue Description: Tier: High 6-C | High 6-B | 5-C Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Sedunso Description: Tier: Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Winter Description: Tier: Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Candi Description: Tier: Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Category:Blog posts